


State of mind

by Firewoojin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewoojin/pseuds/Firewoojin
Summary: Ong Seongwoo lands a job as an assistant on a set for a movie. He finds himself falling for the lead actor, literally.





	State of mind

**Author's Note:**

> *Special thanks to Skyler for revising  
> *This is my first ever ship fic so please enjoy!

Seongwoo places his comb onto the sink counter; it clinks against its cold exterior. He reaches forward to turn the faucet on then splashes his face with water hoping to rid himself of his tiredness. He looks back up and stares at his reflection.His dark brown hair is slicked back in an orderly fashion. His white button up is perfectly tucked in. It is his lucky shirt.

 

Four months ago he moved from his hometown to live his dream; except, he didn't exactly land on his feet. His apartment is two bedrooms, his living room is conjoined to his kitchen. Its once white walls are now stained by whatever substances his roommate decided he wanted to make. His roommate, who studied chemistry, became a college graduate. 

"Hey, I'll be back later." Seongwoo approaches the front door then stops midway. "Don't try to do anything too crazy today."

"Me? When do I ever?" His friend peaks his head over the back of the couch, raising an eyebrow.

 

His friends appearance consists of what it usually does, a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He wears glasses that, when he is studying attentively, fall to the edge of his nose. His black hair is parted to the right.

 

Seongwoo just laughs then grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. He opens the door but it gets stuck midway. "Really? Again," he says under his breath. With a final push, the door swings open, surprising Seongwoo. He catches his balance before he falls, and looks around making sure no one noticed. Satisfied, he continues down the long hallway and pushes open the side door.

He shivers as the cold air hits his face.He turns back to retrieve his jacket but sees the time on his watch. "I'm gonna be late! Dammit." He sprints to his car and quickly gets in. His heater is broken so it does nothing to provide him with warmth. The entire car ride he is absolutely freezing.

He arrives to his workplace safely then hurries on set. He spots his red-headed friend helping set things up. She offered him a job a week ago to become her assistant. 

The set was composed of many trailers lined outside, the movie is in its third week of production from what his friend has told him. 

Seongwoo doesn't have the slightest clue to who is playing in the film. He doesn't even know the name of it. Its always been his dream to become a director. This isn't his first time working on a set. He can't put his finger on it but this time however, feels different.

"Hi!" Seongwoo hears an enthusiastic voice from behind him.

"Sia, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me?" Seongwoo turns around. Sia bounces on the balls of her feet out of excitement.

 

"I'm glad we get to finally work together!" She smiles then hugs him.  
Seongwoo pulls away to ask a question. "Who is acting any-" 

The director interrupts him, "Get in your places people! We start filming in five minutes!" 

"You come with me." Sia says, grabbing his hand and guiding him into one of the trailers. On the inside the trailer it is decorated with different types of flowers. Even the walls have a floral design. The windows are covered with curtains that have tulips lining the bottom. There are two couches on either side of the room and a door he guessed leads to a bathroom.

He certainly didn't expect the film to be this high budget, it makes him wonder who exactly is acting in it. "Sia, who-" Seongwoo beings to say but stops when the trailer door opens. Sia gestures for him to stand next to her. They both face the door and greet whoever enters. 

Sia's room is decorated with a series of floral designs. Her room is ornate and cluttered.Sia instantly pulls up a chair for the actress so sit down. "This is Seongwoo, my new assistant," Sia explains. 

 

The light peaks through the curtains, cascading down the back of the blue couch. In the corner on a small side table, a candle sits. It casts a shadow onto the wall behind it. The smell of cinnamon and apples wafts into Seongwoo's nose.

The actress just sips her coffee, uncaring. "Park Sora. But you already knew that." She speaks without even glancing at Seongwoo.

Seongwoo just nods, even though he didn't know. "When's my next scene?" She asks.

"Thirty minutes, they're shooting a different one right now," Sia responds instantly, as if she already knows what she was going to ask.

Sora nods in approval; she looks devious. Finally, she meets Seongwoo's gaze, he automatically looks down. She cocks her head sideways. 

"I didn't expect you to be so... handsome," She says bluntly.

Seongwoo blushes, wondering if it's actually a compliment. "Thank yo-"

"Sora, they need you on set." Her manager steps in. Sora smiles in excitement for some unknown reason. She hops out of her chair and skips to the door, her manager holds it open for her. 

Her manager holds her hand, as she descends down the steps. Her high heels make contact with the concrete. The cool wind blows her hair back, she looks like a model. She stares back and makes eye contact with Seongwoo then shoots him a smirk.

Seongwoo looks away slightly confused. "I think she likes you." Sia slaps his back, grinning.

"Me?" Seongwoo asks, looking back at her. 

"Yeah, you." Sia pokes at his side.

"I'm not into that."

—  
Seongwoo and Sia stand next to each other and they both watch Sora perform her lines. "Cut!" The director stops the scene. Sora comes over to them and sits down, exhausted.

"Hey, get me some water," She waves her hand back, signaling one of them to do it. Seongwoo turns to walk to the table full of snacks and beverages. "Not you, Sia can do it," Sora says in an uncaring tone.

Sia nods then walks away to retrieve the water. "Seongwoo." She calls for him.

He walks to her side with his head slightly bowed. She stares him up and down then signals from him to come closer. "Next scene in five minutes!" Someone calls out. 

Seongwoo hears someone sit in the chair behind him, he turns to look but Sora stops him by grabbing his face. "Seongwoo." 

"Yes?" He asks.

"You have something on your face." 

"What? Where?" 

"Right here." Sora tries to pull his face closer. 

Seongwoo becomes confused by the situation and pulls out her grasp. As he removes himself from her hold, he uses too much force and falls backwards.

His arms flail as he tries to grab onto something. He closes his eyes, waiting for the impact. He instead finds himself on a soft surface, he opens his eyes slowly, confused. 

He blinks slowly, staring into a familiar set of eyes. Awkwardly, Seongwoo removes himself from their lap. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" Seongwoo begins.

"It's okay, really. Accidents happen." Daniel stops him mid sentence. 

"I-im sorry." Seongwoo repeats himself. He was nervous, Kang Daniel is the last person he expected to see.

\--

It has been a month since Seongwoo embarrassingly fell into Daniel's lap. He hasn't been able to look him in the eyes, Daniel has been nice about it though.He senses Seongwoo's shyness towards him, he even finds it cute. 

Daniel sighs remembering the promotions for the movie. He is sleep deprived from all the interviews and it's driving him crazy.

All of his fans continue to support him and he appreciates all the love he's received. Sora keeps pestering him to become an "item", but It doesn't peak his interest at all.

He is more focused on his acting, he isn't looking for any sort of relationship. He learned a long time ago that he can't manage a relationship and his career at the same time.

Daniel relaxes on the couch of his trailer, it is adjacent to Sora's. Her trailer is more ornate while his is sleek and professional. Everything, including the rug, is a simple color. Daniel prefers to have plain colors rather than bright colors.

He sighs, standing up. He exits his trailer and closes it behind him. Sora asked him earlier to come over for some coffee. Daniel walks briskly over to her trailer and up the set of stairs. He knocks then waits patiently for her to answer. 

After a good minute the door finally opens. He expects to see Sora but it's her assistant instead. She holds the door open for Daniel, and he walks in cautiously. 

"Thank you." He nods his head at Sia. He finds Sora sitting on the couch by herself. She is sitting on the edge of her seat as her legs bounce up and down. She signals for him to sit next to her.

 

"It's okay, I'll stand." Daniel waves his hand. 

"I insist." She reaches out for his arm but he stops her.

"I'll sit," He gives a reluctant smile and sits down beside her. Sia hands him a cup of coffee. "Thank you." 

"You're wel-" Sia begins but is interrupted by Sora.

"I just wanted to apologize for my advancements that I made towards you previously." For the last few months Sora endlessly made advancements toward Daniel.

Daniel, mid sip, chokes on his coffee.  
He places the back of his hand on his mouth to stop himself from spitting everywhere. Once he regains his composure by coughing a few times, he places his coffee on the table beside the couch.

"And I want to assure you that it won't ever happen again." She pats his leg to comfort him.

"O-okay," Daniel says, still trying to recover from the coffee. He is confused. "It's hot in here." Daniel fidgets with his hands and avoids eye contact.

"I'll open a window." Sia goes over to the closest window.

"Don't bother, I had them sealed. Don't want any crazy fans or anything." Sora stops her. 

"You care about your safety quite a lot." Sia sounds sarcastic as she responds. 

"Of course, my door locks from the inside. The only way to unlock it is with this key." She flashes the key that's on a chain around her neck.

"I think I should go." Daniel stands up and fixes his shirt. "It was nice talking with you."

"Wait I have something to ask," Sora gets up off the couch and sets her coffee down. "Seongwoo... doesn't have a girlfriend does he?" 

"I don't know, ask Sia, they're friends aren't they?" Daniel was taken aback by her question. 

"Ohh Seongwoo doesn't tell me things like that." Sia gestures her hands back and forth. She gives Daniel a wide eyed look, trying to signal him to stop.

Daniel just nods, catching on. "I don't talk to Seongwoo that often. Maybe you should ask him," he says turning back to Sora. "I'll see you on set." 

Daniel hurriedly opens the door and steps out. He lets out a sigh of relief, for some reason he felt a pang of jealousy, but he doesn't know who for.

—

Seongwoo covers his mouth as he coughs. He has been in bed all day with a fever. Being on set and constantly running errands wore his body out.

 

He turns over and sees the bright light of his phone, another notification pops up. He lazily grabs his phone then brings it closer to his face and the bright light nearly blinds him.

It's a text message from Sia asking him to come into work. "It must be important," he mumbles to himself then gets out of bed. 

He removes his tee and joggers, then puts on a grey sweater with blue stripes. He then grabs a pair of black jeans and grabs his key to leave. 

Mid-step to the front door he stops and grabs his wool jacket that's on the coat rack. Finally, he steps out of the threshold of his apartment and turns right. 

 

He walks down the hallway trying to fix his disheveled hair; it has a messy look to it. He eventually gives up and pushes the door open. He heads over to his car and hops in quickly. 

—

On set, Seongwoo can't see a single soul. He looks down at his phone to text Sia but the battery dies before he can press send. "Damnit." He curses then shoves his phone into his pocket. 

He decides to check Sora's trailer. Seongwoo shivers from the cold, no doubt not helping his already growing sickness. He quickly walks over to her trailer and finds the door already opened. 

He slowly approaches, gripping the metal bars on either side of the steps, he ascends. "Sia?" He calls for her. No response. 

Seongwoo takes a hesitant step into the trailer and he looks around but finds no sign of Sia or Sora. He walks over to the lamp and flicks it on. It is nearly 8:00 pm, the lack of light made it more lifeless.  
The room feels cold making Seongwoo get goosebumps.

Seongwoo can barely see anything and the outside did nothing to provide him with light. Seongwoo hears footsteps come from behind him. He turns abruptly to witness a tall dark figure enter and the door slam shut behind him.

Seongwoo instantly grabs the lamp and holds it in front of himself. With eyes closed, he feels warm hands clasp around his, they remove the lamp from his hands.

He opens his eyes slowly to find Kang Daniel standing in front of him. "Seongwoo? What are you doing here?" 

"Sia texted m-" he sneezes, interrupting himself. "Me," He Finishes. 

"She texted me too...I figured she would be with Sora."

"Me too," Seongwoo, looks down at the ground, thinking. "Maybe they went to the café across the street."

Daniel nods, agreeing. "We should go check." He points toward the door. Seongwoo watches and Daniel takes two steps and grasps the doorknob.

Daniel turns to twist the doorknob. "It's locked."

 

There was no means of getting in or out, they are absolutely locked in. "We can try the Windows, or call someone!" Seongwoo says with worry.

"We can't, Sora had the windows sealed and I don't have my phone with me." Daniel looks back at him.

"My phone died earlier...maybe we can... no. We're stuck." This is definitely more than Seongwoo bargained for.

\--

Seongwoo and Daniel sit on the floor side-by-side.

"This place sucks," Daniel says loudly.

"It must be a luxury." Seongwoo looks at his hands.

"Are you kidding?" Daniel scoffs.

"No, she even has a bigger bathroom than me," Seongwoo says in a half joking tone. "Maybe one day I can be famous too."

"Don't be. It's not as fancy as it sounds." 

"Yeah right," he scoffs. "Nice house, expensive car."

"I guess what they say is true," Daniel looks down in sadness. "Money can't buy you happiness."

"I guess not...Maybe I don't want to be famous after all." Seongwoo shrugs, moving slightly closer to Daniel.

"Me neither." 

An awkward silence fills the room. Seongwoo's cheeks tint, suddenly remembering their first encounter.

"I'm sorry about falling onto your lap."

"It's okay, it happens all the time."

Seongwoo, confused, wonders if it was an innuendo. "What does?"

"People falling for me." He looks serious, but then can't contain his laughter. 

Seongwoo laughs too, "That was so cheesy," he says between laughs.

"Seongwoo?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah?" Seongwoo turns his head to find Daniel centimeters from his face.

"I don't mind," Daniel mumbles.

"Mind what?"

"Being this close to you."

Seongwoo stares into Daniels eyes, confused by what he meant. "Wha-"

The abrupt sound of thunder makes Seongwoo jump, he falls slightly, leaning on Daniels shoulder.

"This is the second time, you've fallen for me again." Daniel gives a small smile.

Seongwoo laughs. "Ain't that the truth", Seongwoo thinks to himself.

 

"Storms," he sneezes. "Scare me."

"It'll be okay." Daniel reassures him. 

"We should go to sleep, it's pretty late now." 

"Yeah, you take the couch since there isn't a bed." Daniel stands up

"No, no you can take the couch." Seongwoo refuses.

"Hey, you're the sick one, not me." Daniel grabs a pillow from the couch and raids the closet for a spare blanket. Daniel only finds one blanket.

He walks back out to find Seongwoo sleeping on the couch already. He gives a small smile at the sight, he sighs then takes the blanket and covers Seongwoo with it.

He then proceeds to make himself comfortable on the floor with his back pressed up against the edge of the couch. He turns to face Seongwoo and stares at his sleeping face.

He looks peaceful, there was a chunk of hair hanging in front of his face. Daniel reaches up to put it back into place. He feels the hot breath of Seongwoo on his arm. 

"I could get used to this", Daniel thinks to himself.

—  
Seongwoo wakes up and he is laying on a soft, warm surface. He smiles; appreciating the warmth. He pushes himself up with his arms but instantly opens his eyes when he makes contact with an unfamiliar surface. 

His eyes meet those of Kang Daniel. "Hello." He states simply. 

Seongwoo's eyes widen as he attempts to get off of him. His body is pressed firmly against his and Seongwoo blushes. Just as Seongwoo hovers over him and starting to get up, the door opens revealing a confused Sora.

"What are you..." She trails off. 

"It was an accident. We don't," Seongwoo gestures between the two of them and shakes his head. "We would never..." seongwoo's heart is beating faster, he feels like it is going to burst.

"Yeah...never." Daniel sounds disappointed. The color is drained from his face. Seongwoo removes himself fully off of Daniel and composed himself to explain to Sora.

"We both got locked in last night, I must of rolled off the couch." Seongwoo scratches his neck out of impulse. 

"Locked in...?" Sora sounds suspicious. "What were you even doing here last night?" 

"Sia texted me-" Seongwoo begins to say.

"She texted me too." Daniel interrupts. 

"And that's how we both ended up here." Seongwoo finishes. He lets out a deep sigh. 

"You could've called someone." Sora furrows her eyebrows.

"What's with the twenty questions? What happened, happened. It was one big, humongous mistake that I hope never happens again." Daniel gets defensive.

Seongwoo falters for a second but recovers. "Yeah, I hope so too." He says quietly. 

Daniel gets up and without a word he leaves quickly with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

"Seongwoo," Sora calls.

"I should go home." Seongwoo begins to feel dizzy. 

"Filming doesn't start for another hour, come with me to get some coffee." She says but it sounds more like a demand.

"But-"

"No buts, it's my treat." She walks over and links her arms with his. She then begins to pull him along with her and out the front door. She closes it behind herself.

—

Seongwoo's coffee remains untouched. Sora sits across from him and she is blabbing about herself. 

"Seongwoo." Sora waves her hand in front of his face. He looks her directly in the eyes.

"Sorry." He gives a small smile.

Apparently it is infectious because Sora smiles too. "Isn't this place so cool? It opened up last week." Sora says.

The café has glass window panes surrounding it, Seongwoo can see the cars driving by. The tables are round and have an off-white color to them. The lights hang above their heads and each table has one above it.

"It looks nice." Seongwoo stares at the light fixtures.

"I love the coffee here, it's so good." Sora is at the edge of her seat with her hands placed around her cup. 

"It tastes good." He says, but he's not paying attention.

"You haven't even touched your coffee yet," Sora snorts "I wanted to tell you something..." She tried to catch his eye.

Seongwoo directs his attention to her. "Yeah?" 

"I know it may seem surprising, but," Sora pauses and takes a deep breath "I like you."

"I don't feel good," Seongwoo's face pales. "I have to go." Seongwoo takes some money out of his pocket and places it on the table. He then walks to the front door and pushes it open.

"Wait!" Sora calls, but Seongwoo has already hailed a cab.

The next day Seongwoo finds himself contemplating going into work or not. As he sits on the green living room couch he rubs his hand over his face.

"Jay," Seongwoo calls for his roommate. 

"Yeah?" Jay sits on the couch next to him then puts his feet up on the coffee table.

"Do you ever just...mess something up really badly?" Seongwoo asks with a soft voice.

"All the time. But I learn from my mistakes. We're all human and it bound to happen." Jay nods to emphasize his point. He then turns to stare at Seongwoo.

"I don't think I can fix it." Seongwoo looks down.

"Whatever it is, don't have any regrets."

—

Seongwoo nervously taps his foot against the concrete. His hands are at his sides, but he can't stop fidgeting. He picked out a simple white sweater with a pair of black pants to wear.

He waits until he spots Sia coming out of Sora's trailer. "Sia." He reaches out and tugs on her arm to gather her attention.

"I have to hurry, Sora is angry today-"

"I don't care about that, why did you text me to meet you. Did you set that up?" Seongwoo is furious.

"No way. I would never try to set you guys up." She says with a sarcastic tone.

"Siaaa." He is obviously frustrated. 

"Anyways like I said, Sora's in a bad mood. I don't know what happened but I have to get her some coffee." She waves then walks away.

"Wait!" He tries to stop her but it's no use. Seongwoo scratches his neck out of irritation.

He sees Daniel come out of his trailer for his next scene. He is dressed up in a black sweater with a white coat over it signalling that the next scene is outside. 

Seongwoo tries to act casual by leaning up against the wall behind him. Sora exits her trailer next and begins to walk over to him. He turns the other way quickly. 

Daniel makes his way past Seongwoo, Seongwoo gives him a small wave and smile but Daniel ignores him. Seongwoo is slightly taken aback by his coldness but he knows he is the reason for it.

Seongwoo feels an arm grapple around his bicep. He looks down at a smiling Sora; definitely not in the mood to deal with her.

He tries to remove himself her hold but her grip is to strong. "Look, yesterday...I made have said some things that are very forward and I don't normally give second chances but-"

"I don't like you." Seongwoo interrupts. He shows his assertiveness with his eyes. He then pulls himself from her hold and walks away.

He didn't realize how loud he said it, it gathers the attention of everyone around them, including Daniel. He looks up and makes eye contact with Daniel but looks down in embarrassment. 

"Who is their right mind would ever deny Park Sora," he thinks to himself. 

"I..." He begins to speak but he can't spit the words out. He turns to his right and walks away quickly. 

"I can't believe..." Sora scoffs. "What am I? Not good enough!" She directs her anger at Daniel who rejected her before Seongwoo did.

"I didn't do anything." Daniel gives a puzzled look. The tip of his nose is red because of the cold weather. 

Sora lets out a scream of frustration. "Just watch, he'll get what's coming to him." Sora spins on her heal and heads back into her trailer and she slams the door behind her.

"What happened?" Sia returns back onto set, completely confused. 

"Seongwoo yelled that he doesn't like her, it was really loud." One of the stylists on set leans over and whispers to her.

"Oh shit." Sia looks over her shoulder and sees Daniel. He looks like he's contemplating something. Before she can ask, Daniel hands his coffee to someone and takes off after Seongwoo.

Daniel doesn't know where he went, but he isn't going to stop looking until he finds him. Daniel finds himself making multiple turns and decisions to which way he should go.

"Seongwoo?" He whispers softly as soon as he sees familiar brown hair. Seongwoo is sitting down and he has his face buried in his arms that are propped up on his knees. 

Seongwoo has his back against the wall and he appears to be crying. Daniel slowly approaches him then sits down beside him. 

"I mess everything up don't I?" Seongwoo's voice cracks. He turns his head sideways and sees Daniel's face. He didn't expect it to be Daniel, he thought it would be Sia.

"It's okay, that you don't like her...or me." Daniel says the last part quietly, hoping Seongwoo wouldn't catch it.

"There you go again confusing me." Seongwoo mumbles.

"I confuse you?" Daniel can't help but laugh at the irony. "I thought I was being pretty straightforward."

"I..." Seongwoo is to afraid to admit his feelings. He fears rejection the most. "I'm sorry." Seongwoo looks down defeated. 

"Sorry for what?" 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't say it." Seongwoo lifts his head up and turns to his left. Daniels face is inches from his. Seongwoo has a fierceness in his his which is contrary to how he is feeling.

"You don't have to say anything, but I'm not going to continue to make a fool out of myself anymore." Daniel looks forward then presses his hands flat against the concrete to support himself while he stands up.

Daniel feels a tug at his sleeve and stops. "I've never...told anybody that I've liked them before." Seongwoo closes his eyes because he is nervous.

"I'm not forcing you, you don't have-"

"No!" Seongwoo interrupts. "I want to."

Daniel turns around to look at him. "Seongwoo, it's okay, I know." He places his hands on his shoulders and gives a small smile.

"I like you."

\--  
-Two months later

"Hurry up Sia! I'm gonna be late." Seongwoo rushes his best friend into his car. 

"Hey, it's not my fault my alarm didn't go off." Sia whines as she buckles her seatbelt.

"Let's just go, it's nearly three hours until we reach the city." Seongwoo says as he starts the car and begins to drive.

"You're just being impatient because you know who is waiting for you."

"You're not wrong."

Three hours and two restroom breaks later, Seongwoo is exhausted. "I said take a left!" Sia exclaims in his ear. Seongwoo falls out of his daze then abruptly makes a sharp turn.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he apologizes when Sia's head hits the window. Seongwoo pulls over and parks.

"It's okay, just let me out here, I can walk. I don't want you to be any later than you already are."

"Are you sure? It's fine I can-"

"Go see him. Have fun." Sia gives him a slap on the shoulder then gets out.

Daniels been away promoting for the past week and Seongwoo misses him like crazy. Seongwoo begins driving once more. 

He remembers the last time he went to the city, it was with his parents when he was a lot younger. The streetlights dazzle him, its the most wonderful thing he's ever seen, well besides Daniel.

He arrives at the fancy restaurant Daniel chose; restaurant that he can never afford to buy from. He's already a few minutes late.

He walks into the elaborately designed restaurant and sees Daniel sitting by himself. A frown etches onto his face. He quickly fixes his hair and walks over to his table.

"I'm sorry I'm late I-"

"It's okay, I'm just glad to see you." Daniel stands up and pulls the chair out for him. A couple of people gave odd looks but Daniel could care less. 

Seongwoo sits down and politely says, "Thank you."

Daniel reaches across the table and grabs Seongwoo's hand. Seongwoo is surprised by the action because they don't usually show their affection in public. The amount of paparazzi that have been following Daniel around is unreal.

"What if-" Seongwoo begins.

"I don't care, I have you and that's all I need."

"Daniel," Seongwoo doesn't him expect him to be this forward. Daniels grip tightens on Seongwoo's hand. "What, what is it?"

"Sora." 

"What is she doing here?" Seongwoo turns to look.

"Don't give her any attention." Daniel directs Seongwoo's attention back to him. 

"But if she sees." Seongwoo tries to pull his hand from Daniel.

"Seongwoo. None of that matters, trust me. It will be okay." 

"Okay." Seongwoo whispers and holds Daniel's hand tighter.

"What should we get? The waitress suggested-"

"Seongwoo, Daniel," they both hear the clacking of Sora's heels come to a halt. She looks at their interlocked hands. "So this is why..." she scoffs. 

"So what? Is there a problem?" Daniel gives her a piercing gaze. He dares her to mock them.

"Not at all," she tries to act innocent. "but there could be." 

"Sora.." Daniel says in a warning tone. 

"Looks like I have to go," she says as she checks her watch. "Don't forget, I always get my way." She smiles then struts off.

Seongwoo's heart it beating rapidly. "I don't feel so good." 

"It's okay." Daniel rubs this thumb across Seongwoo's hand to soothe him. "She can't hurt us." 

A crowd of people make their way into the restaurant, Daniel knows exactly who they are who brought them. He distracts Seongwoo by reaching over to him across the table and fixing the piece of hair that fell out of place. 

"Is that better?" Seongwoo begins to calm down, he laughs. 

"You look handsome no matter what." Daniel says with all of his sincerity. 

Seongwoo gets flustered. "Where's that waitress?" He tries to change the subject.

The group of photographers spot Daniel but can only see the back of Seongwoo’s head. Seongwoo looks over his shoulder when he hears a commotion amongst the guests. 

“What are they doing? You said no one would be here.” Seongwoo stands up and Daniel stands up with him, their hands are still intertwined. 

Seongwoo already misses the warmth as soon as he pulls his hand from Daniel’s grasp. The photographers start to make their way past tables to get better pictures and ask questions.

“Let’s go.” Daniel signals for them to exit out the side door. Daniel and Seongwoo quickly walk to the door in an attempt to flee. 

Daniel opens the door to find more people on the other side. They are already asking questions like, “Who is he, what is your relationship?”

“Kang Daniel, Daniel!” someone yells in his ear as he attempts to push through the crowd. “Who is he!” 

Daniel turns and grabs Seongwoo’s hand once more. “He’s my boyfriend and I don’t care about what anyone has to say about it.”

—  
The end


End file.
